


broken fingers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (just a tip akane is one of the OC 3rd year's older sister), Angst, Blood, I cri for my bebs, Understandably, the OC team shows up again but no one is really mentioned but ranbaru and akane, there's a lot more blood mentioned in this one, there's a lot of crying in this one tho, this is kinda a sequel to metal fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jawa plays even when he's told he'll never be able to again, staining the volleyballs red with every spike, set, and receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken fingers

Seto breaks his fingers over and over again, blood trickling down his cold elbows and smearing across the ball as he sets to no body and spikes into an empty court and slams it against the wall so he can receive it. 

There are crimson droplets spattered across the polished floor, staining his shoes, staining his skin. 

Seto keeps spiking, despite the crackles that come from his hands with every hit, the flesh blood slinging from his crooked fingertips. He still hasn't looked at his fingers. 

Katsuro finds him laying beneath the net, hands palm-up to the ceiling, marveling at just how _broken_ his fingers are. 

They both cry for hours on the bloodied gym floor. 

____

Seto breaks his fingers with every receive, bones bending under the pressure that's not supposed to be there. 

His teammates are yelling at him. Voices cracking, just as torn up as his hands are, telling him to sit on the bench, _please please please you're hurting yourself_

Seto cries in the locker room after practice, even though he can't feel the pain from his dead nerves. 

____

Seto breaks his fingers, and his team lets him. 

They know it's important to him, and they don't complain when he balls come back with bloody fingerprints across their hide and they don't complain when they help him mop up the blood that dripped from his mutilated hands. He knows they can't stand it, but he's grateful that they allow him this little time before the coach cracks down.

He cries harder than he ever has that night, hands wrapped in thick bandages that will only be taken off the next morning for practice that he's technically not even supposed to be at. 

____

" _Stop it!_ " Katsuro shrieks at him. His normally pale cheeks are ruddy from the tears, and even though Seto is no better, he feels guilty because that's all his friend seems to do these days. It's because of him.

" _Stop hurting yourself again and again! I can't take it!_ " 

And Seto gives a pitiful, miserable sob, and cries out, " _I can't even feel it, so what's the point of stopping?_ " 

____

Seto sits on the bench day after day. 

His bandages don't come off. 

The doctor says his hands will never reset, will never be able to withhold more pressure than holding groceries, or carrying a book bag. 

She had asked him if he wanted his hands to be amputated - " _There's little use for your fingers after what you've done to them._ " - and Seto had given her a cold smile for an answer.

He cried that night after coming home from the sterile walls of the hospital. 

He's refuses to cry now. 

Everyone else is, however, and he sits on the cold bench with only Coach Akane beside him to keep him from sobbing when Katsuro breaks down after Ranbaru fails to receive his spike properly, still disoriented from being thrown in there only a few weeks ago.

Seto can say now that he'd take his metal brace with a smile and a laugh if given the chance. 

He can feel blood soak through his bandages, but Akane doesn't say anything about it as they continue to watch Okamige come apart at their seams.

**Author's Note:**

> here's another one that I cranked out at like 3:30am bc I'm an idiot oh well 
> 
> more angst - for me, at least. more jawa and Machen. I cry for them 24/7 and they only exist in my head. 
> 
> this is set past "metal fingers" btw and I guess it's a sequel but it doesn't really have to be
> 
> also like i may get into the rest of the team and when that happens jawa doesn't have bad fingers AT ALL every1 is normal and happy and nice


End file.
